Botulinum neurotoxins (BoNTs) are important medical agents, used to treat dystonias, blepharospasms, hyperhidrosis and other neurological diseases. However, BoNTs also represent some of the most toxic substances known to man and their potential abuse as a threat agent is feared (Arnon, et al. 2001; Wein, L. M. & Liu, Y., 2005). The detection of Botulinum neurotoxin (BoNT) in complex samples such as foods or clinical specimens represents an analytical challenge. The current “gold standard” in the art for detecting BoNT is the mouse toxicity assay, which can detect as little as 10 pg BoNT (Ferreira, J. L., et al., 2003). However, BoNT can be lethal to humans in systemic doses as low as 1 to 2 ng/Kg body weight (Arnon Id.). Therefore, there is a pressing need for more sensitive assays for detecting the presence of BoNT in a sample.
Throughout this specification, various patents, patent applications and other types of publications (e.g., journal articles, electronic database entries, etc.) are referenced. The disclosure of all patents, patent applications, and other publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.